dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Gohan
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Gohan: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = Gohan |AltName = Gohan: Xeno |Appears in = Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! |manga debut = "The Dark Giant" |Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May, 18, Age 757 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 |Height = 176 cm (5'9") "adult"Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) "adult" |Occupation = |Address = |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Bardock: Xeno (paternal grandfather) Gine: Xeno (paternal grandmother) Goku: Xeno (father) Turles: Xeno (paternal uncle)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Goten: Xeno (brother) |Counterparts = Gohan Future Gohan }} is a version of Gohan who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance After becoming a Time Patroller, Xeno Gohan's appearance is Gohan with his Ultimate form, but with informal martial arts clothes almost identical to Trunks: Xeno's, most notably a black trench coat. He also wears glasses, like his counterpart's appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Xeno Gohan removes his coat in favor of a grey button up shirt with a black vest, maroon necktie & gloves, and traditional olive drab martial art pants with a yellow sash. Biography Background Xeno Gohan's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack UnboundDragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X and Fusion Reborn and the events of Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Super Namekian Saga Xeno Gohan is first summoned after Chronoa realizes they need more help. Along with Trunks: Xeno, the pair travel back in history to Age 762. Xeno Gohan soon notices that the current timeline version of themselves are losing Ki and must be in trouble. They are soon confronted by Slug: Xeno who has since merged with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball and is in his Great Namekian form. Xeno Gohan whistles as he once did in the past, which causes Slug: Xeno to stagger due to having a heightened sense of hearing which staggers the Namkeian. As Trunks: Xeno is about to get the Dark Dragon Ball however, Dark Demon God Buu having now absorbed Janemba: Xeno and travelled through a space portal interferes and attacks the Namekian himself. Towa also arrives hoping to get the Dark Dragon Ball for herself and uses her magic to put Slug: Xeno through a Dark Evolution which causes him to grow to even grander heights. Slug: Xeno attacks Gohan and Trunks but the two are saved by the timely appearance of Chamel. With no other option, the two half Saiyans fuse together to become Gohanks: Xeno but even then struggle to even hurt Lord Slug due to his overwhelming size. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga Xeno Gohan appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Dabura: Xeno show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their masters power. As the battles between the Time Breakers and Time Patrol unfolds, Xeno Gohan along with his brother Xeno Goten transform into Super Saiyan where Xeno Gohan battles against the Demon Gods until the battles come to abrupt end when they are transported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Demigra Assault Xeno Gohan along with the rest of the Time Patrol are present at the Time Nest when Demigra invades along with his henchmen Robelu using the Shirogame. ;Descent of the Demon Gods Power ;Manga In his base form he has comparable power to Future Trunks, as they are able to fuse together. As a Super Saiyan, Xeno Gohan is able to hold off base Mira and Demon Gods Towa and Dabura. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X base Gohan: Xeno is overwhelmed while fighting Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers, though he notes that he once won against them when he was younger. However, fighting them again, base Xeno Gohan manages to release the same amount of power that his younger self had, allowing him to defeat them. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Soaring Dragon Strike' - Gohan: Xeno's super attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. * - Gohan: Xeno's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan During the battle against the Time Breakers in the Demon Realm, Gohan Xeno turns into a Super Saiyan and engages the Demon Gods in battle. ;Potential Unleashed Gohan: Xeno used this state during the Demigra Assault Saga. ;Super Saiyan 3 ;Super Saiyan 4 During the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Robelu uses Blutz Waves on Gohan to allow him to achieve the Super Saiyan 4 state. |-|Fusions= ;Gohanks: Xeno After fusing with Trunks: Xeno, Xeno Gohan is able to undergo a powerful fusion known as Gohanks: Xeno. He uses this form against Slug: Xeno after he under goes a Dark Evolution whilst in his Giant Form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Manga *Xeno Gohan and Future Trunks vs. Slug: Xeno (Great Namekian) *Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Towa (Demon God), Dabura (Demon God) and Mira Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:DBH Characters